


Too lost in feeling

by EnlacingLines



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Communication, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Praise Kink, Sylvain likes to be praised, hung Ashe, minor Felieth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: Ashe. Ashe who believes in virtue and chivalry despite all they have seen and done; who believes in caring for any person who needs help, no matter their past or status. Ashe who believes in and cares for him, one of the more surprising developments of his life.Sylvain and Ashe's relationship turns a corner, and Sylvain discovers there can be some advantages to becoming lost in feeling.There can be some disadvantages too. Embarrassing ones.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	Too lost in feeling

**Author's Note:**

> My first E rated fic for this fandom is Sylvashe. I'm surprised too... 
> 
> Valania, my wonderful beta and person responsible for me jumping on this rare pair, thank you so much for everything! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading.

There were times when Sylvain could not imagine a world past the war; or more accurately did not allow himself such fantasies—too much of a distraction when your life is constantly on the line. 

So now in relative peacetime, indulging in the lighter things is somewhat of an addictive pastime. Of course, there is much to do in rebuilding Fodlan, and in his duties to his friend and new King, but outside of this, his mind can be occupied with less dark natures. 

Of course, Sylvain has always had the reputation for indulgence, but that was always more of a slow self-destruction than real, fundamental joy. But the world is changing, he is changing and in addition to this, he now has someone in his life who helps him move into this new future he could never have seen before. 

Ashe. Ashe who believes in virtue and chivalry despite all they have seen and done; who believes in caring for any person who needs help, no matter their past or status. Ashe who believes in and cares for him, one of the more surprising developments of his life. 

Both of them are engaged at the palace, Sylvain happy for now to resist any potential family feuds to let his father rule over the Gautier lands, until an opportune moment to start his own plans in changing the way their territory runs. So while he remains in service to King Dimitri, his own moments are frequently spent in indulging time with his boyfriend. Which is exactly what he is doing this evening. 

Ashe kisses like no else, a current buzzing through each touch as if this is their last chance, last second to embrace; yet it’s not rushed or frenzied but a measured control that always has Sylvain reeling. It’s passionate, not a word Sylvain would normally be able to utter outside of a line, but it’s the only description apt. 

Sylvain has kissed a lot of people, but no one has quite made him feel so wanted before. He thinks he can’t truly compare, seeing as this is the first relationship that can really be called as such, one with actual meaning and longevity. Perhaps these things do change how kisses, hugs, simple acts between people are. He’s learning all the time. 

This night is charged though, and that is easy to identify; it’s not the first time Ashe has been the one to kiss and pull first, not the first time Sylvain is dragged down into pleased hums and affection. But this night is different. This night has purpose. It’s been discussed, Ashe is very good at ensuring they talk, and Sylvain tries, although he thinks he’s not that great at it. He’s getting better though. 

So he pulls away, a reluctant extraction to rests his forehead against Ashe’s twinned heavy breathing and faint traces of shine on his lips which Sylvain likes more than he should. 

“Are you sure?” he asks. 

“I’d say if I wasn’t. I  _ will  _ say,” he adds, and that’s all Sylvain needs before they’re kissing again, not even sure if it were him or Ashe to cave first. 

But with intentions set, he lifts Ashe— who flails a little in his arms—breaking the kiss to frown at him, heights now the same. 

“I hate it when you do that,” he grumbles as Sylvain grins and paces to the bed, setting him down. 

“No you don’t,” he says before sliding to his knees, this time leaning up to kiss Ashe. The kiss he receives in return has a hint of bite, causing Sylvain’s grip on Ashe’s hips to sharpen, concentration shot as he focuses on the tinge of pain spiking through his veins. Ashe almost laughs into his mouth, which brings him back. He pulls away with an appraising look, knowing he won’t be laughing for long. 

Ashe smiles though, and Sylvain grins too, raising one hand to cup his cheek, thumb moving softly against the blush highlighting his freckles. 

“Enjoying yourself?” he murmurs, partly because he knows Ashe is and wants confirmation and also just to check, make sure they really are on the same page. He leans forward as he speaks, feeling Ashe shiver in his arms as he begins to kiss softly from his ear downwards, Ashe tilting his head for more access. 

“Sylvain, keep going,” he says, voice verging on a moan, and Sylvain has to stop himself from responding in kind. 

He keeps his right hand on Ashe’s cheek, which he leans into, making Sylvain’s affection spike even as he uses his left hand to start removing his pants. 

Ashe jumps at the moment and Sylvain stops instantly, pulling back. As he does though, Ashe darts forward, heads almost knocking together as he grips Sylvain’s shoulder. 

“No don’t stop I just...you startled me,” he says, and Sylvain feels a weight drop off as Ashe scoots forward slightly to kiss him again, an encouraging promising thing; this time he gasps into Sylvain’s mouth as he undoes his pants. 

He’s warm even through his small clothes and they both moan simultaneously as Sylvain touches him; Ashe at the contact, Sylvain at being able to touch and feel. Ashe is highly sensitive—he continues to make small noises as the kiss turns sloppy while Sylvain moves his hand down his considerable length, stroking him with a slow but steady rhythm. 

But Sylvain knows what he wants, knows the thoughts he’s had since they started dating. He pulls away from this kiss to hear Ashe pant once before he opens his eyes. 

“Can I make you feel good?” he asks. Ashe’s eyes go wide and his mouth opens slightly as he blushes deep.

“Y-you can,” he says, only managing to falter a little. Sylvain laughs as he dips in for one last searing kiss. 

“Only if you come up here though,” Ashe continues as they part, gesturing to the bed. 

“As you wish,” Sylvain agrees, and Ashe’s breath hitches a little. It’s a small thrill, the discovery of what makes his boyfriend shudder and sigh, smile and moan. He wants to know it all, get it right and do everything to please him. It’s such an intense want; he finds himself moving slower than he imagined, Ashe offering a hand he doesn’t actually need to help him onto the bed. 

He covers it with a kiss, long and lingering, as he crawls up the bed to hover over Ashe. Together, they start removing Ashe’s pants and small clothes, Sylvain sneaking in in small touches when he can feel Ashe shiver. 

“You don’t need a shirt on,” Ashe states, breaking away from the kiss suddenly and Sylvain blinks at the unexpected demand. 

“I don’t, huh? You’re right, it  _ is  _ getting warm in here,” he says with a wink, and sits back on his heels to pull of his his shirt, buttons be damned. It’s not meant to be anything but practical—but when he has his arms up, shirt lifted enough to be half over his head, he feels the unexpected touch of hands on his waist, sliding up to his stomach slowly. 

He swallows, feeling himself shake a little with the ignition of his skin, heightened sensations from the build up thus far. He throws his shirt across the room in haste, then is greeted with Ashe leaning up to kiss him, hands still exploring his skin. 

The kiss becomes messy as Sylvain revels in being touched. This he’s always enjoyed, being the focus of someone’s attention, though it’s never been something to indulge in when most escapades last for one night. But this time is different, and he sighs into Ashe’s mouth as the hand roam across his chest before breaking away from the kiss to go back to Ashe’s neck, still determined to get to the original plan. 

Selfish, maybe, as he fantasizes about having his cock in his mouth. But he’s confident in his own abilities—he knows he can make Ashe feel good, and that’s most of his motivation. 

“Sylvain, ah, keep doing that. I love being able to touch you, you feel fantastic,” Ashe moans, head tilting and Sylvain’s kiss slips a little as the words hit. He feels Ashe’s hands tense up, fingers digging in a little into the muscles of his lower back and he moans into his neck. 

It’s suddenly heated, a fast urge to move as he realises just how hard he is now in his own pants. He lifts up and crashes in for a kiss. Ashe’s fingers grip him tightly as Sylvain pushes him down into the bed, both of them collapsing in on one another. Ashe manages to brush his leg along Sylvain cock and he moans, tongue moving harshly against his boyfriend's mouth, who grips at his hair. 

Sylvain needs to control this—he has a plan and a promise to keep. So extracts himself with great effort, starting to undo the buttons of Ashe’s shirt with deft fingers. 

“I don’t think you need this either,” he whispers, face close, unsure why he’s being so quiet when it’s just the two of them. 

Ashe smiles, and his heart jumps. “You’re still in more clothes than me,” he points out as Sylvain manages to untangle the last button and pushes the shirt away. 

“I’m not the focus here,” he says, and Ashe frowns. 

“But I want you to be,” he says, and it makes Sylvain shudder, once again a somewhat unnerving reaction to simple, genuine words. Ashe is honest—every want and feeling he displays in authentic; a far cry from what Sylvain is used to. 

“One at a time though, hmm? I’ll make you feel good, I promise,” Sylvain says instead, kissing him while his hands trace his side, comfort he hopes to give. 

“I’ll hold you to that. I get to make you feel good as well,” Ashe says, eyes still closed which is beneficial as Sylvain thinks he might be blushing extremely hard. 

So he settles on kissing down Ashe’s chest, hands mapping a pathway alongside his mouth as Ashe sighs at each contact. He finds a few gems in his exploration; spots that make Ashe laugh, sigh, and even moan when given a scrap of teeth; knowledge Sylvain stores greedily. 

Ashe’s fingers make their hesitant way into his hair as Sylvain’s hand traces the tops of his thighs, mouth lingering just below his stomach. He props himself up a little and smiles. 

“You can hold onto my hair, baby,” he says with a grin, and Ashe scrunches up his nose. 

“I’d prefer a different pet name,” he says, and Sylvain winces, knowing it’s a default for him. 

He kisses Ashe’s hip in apology. “How about sweetheart?” he says, the affection falling from his tongue without much thought, feeling natural. It makes Ashe stutter slightly and he knows it’s just as right as it feels to him. 

So with that victory in mind, Sylvain returns down to between Ashe’s legs and swallows his cock whole. 

Ashe immediately yells and Sylvain wonders if he should have started a little slower. But the fingers tighten in his hair gloriously, even if he has to clamp down on Ashe’s hips to stop himself from choking as Ashe inadvertently thrusts into his mouth. 

It doesn’t quite work though, for Ashe is substantial in size, and he has to try and cover his half-choke by swiftly raising himself up as he twirls his tongue around the length to the tip. Ashe moans loud and low as Sylvain swallows hard and manages to subtly cough. He needs to taper his enthusiasm somewhat, so this time focuses on the head first before taking part fully into his mouth, using the hand to circle the part his mouth can barely contain. 

Ashe’s fingers loosen their grip as Sylvain starts a rhythm, pulling more out of excitement and need to be closer than surprise. It gives Sylvain enough tells to know when to bob his head more, press harder with his tongue or change his grip. Ashe is surprisingly vocal, which turns on Sylvain more—he loves to hear how much enjoyment Ashe gets from each pass of his mouth. The ache in his jaw, which has come on quicker than anticipated, makes him groan around Ashe, swallowing hard against the heady taste of pre-come as it mixes in with his saliva. He can't help but rut against the sheets slightly, wanting just a small amount of friction to sate himself. 

Then Ashe’s sounds turn more coherent, actual words forming. 

“T-that’s so good... Ah Sylvain, you’re so good at this, feels amazing.” 

It’s not the first time he’s been praised for his mouth, but it sends a jolt of confidence and heat through. He tightens his grip on Ashe’s cock and pushes his tongue against the vein as he rises up. 

“S-Sylvain, do that again, just like that, keep going,” Ashe says, voice louder. 

Sylvain moans and grinds into the mattress as he complies, shifting his hips to try and ease the pressure in his pants, which is mounting by the second. Ashe’s fingers curl tightly in his head, almost guiding him. It’s hot as hell, and he takes it as a sign of when to keep going and when to slow. 

“That’s it, a-ah, I love your mouth, you’re doing so well… I’m going to come soon, keep going,” Ashe says, and Sylvain isn’t entirely sure he knows what he’s saying, but he’s going to obey every single word if it means he keeps talking and pulling on his hair like this. 

His cock in painful and his mouth aches so much now but it’s all a fantastic build up, all around him the heat increasing, his skin hot and mouth almost raw from movement. 

“Yes, Sylvain! I’m so glad I have you, you treat me so well,  _ ah _ !” 

And Sylvain tightens his grip, swallows deeply because in that instant, he grinds down hard on the bed and comes. He has to pull off Ashe for a moment to gasp, vision swirling dizzyingly as he rides out a sudden high of completion. Ashe’s hand in his hair but looser now. 

“Sylvain?” 

A wondering voice pulls him back, and he realises with growing horror what’s just happened. 

_ He’s _ come first. In his pants, while Ashe is still hard and slick in his hand. 

Ashe is looking at him flushed and a little confused, so Sylvain quickly resumes his ministrations, focused so fully, that Ashe comes down his throat within two strokes of his mouth, The resounding moan has his veins lighting up again with muted interest as he pulls back and tries to focus on how blissed out Ashe looks, and not the cooling embarrassment in his pants. 

“Sylvain, come here?” Ashe asks, holding out his arms. 

Sylvain grins, shuffling up with only slight discomfort so Ashe can take him in his arms and pull him close; their kiss is soft and sweet, Sylvain slightly surprised Ashe wants to kiss him after that. 

But when they pull back, Ashe grins, hand winding down Sylvain’s chest. 

“What do you want me to do?” he asks, and Sylvain cannot believe he’s about to have this conversation. He snags the hand and brings it to his lip to kiss it. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” he says. 

Ashe looks insistent, so Sylvain kisses him again, until he relaxes once more, parting only to add sweet kisses to his cheeks which make him laugh and bat Sylvain away. 

“But I want to. After all you did to me, I’d like to return the favour,” he says, and Sylvain has to clear his throat as the blush spreads. 

“It’s err...really fine. I’m...I’m all done,” he says, cringing a little. 

Ashe blinks and then utters “oh,” as his cheeks turn pink and it is a little awkward as neither really know what to say, so Sylvain excuses himself to the bathroom to clean up. 

Once shut away, he dips his head into his hands in sheer embarrassment. Not exactly how he hoped this would go. 

* * *

Sylvain isn’t proud of how he deals with it: by ignoring the issue. 

It’s actually fairly easy to do seeing as he becomes extremely busy in duties away from Ashe. His highness is creating a new decree for the nobles, and Felix returns from Fraldarius for the meetings, meaning Sylvain focuses on seeing his best friend outside of business matters.

It’s been two days since the...incident, and Sylvain hasn’t seen much of Ashe other than when he arrives back to their room when Ashe is already asleep, and when he kisses him good morning. Ashe knows something is wrong, but so far hasn’t said anything, and considering Sylvain is locked in meetings all day and with Felix outside of it, it’s a perfect excuse to try and put it out of his mind. And maybe eventually deal with it. 

“How's wedding planning?” he asks Felix as soon as he can, watching with slight glee how his friend’s face flames and he splutters. For someone who proposed to their former professor so swiftly after the war, a simple question does flummox him deeply. Which is why Sylvain asks. 

“Fine. The King is insisting it needs to be a grand celebration. As if any of us have time for that,” he says, but Sylvain can see the small quirk of his lips, indicating exactly who has time for that. 

“Uh-huh. Well, make sure you don’t accidentally lose my invitation,” he says with a wink. 

Felix glares. “As my best man, I don’t think that’s possible.” 

Sylvain chokes, mouth dropping open. Felix quirks an eyebrow. 

“What, now?” 

Sylvain manages to make his vocal cords work as he exclaims, “That’s not how you ask someone!” 

Felix sighs deeply, hand on his hip. “Would you like a formally written contract? I’ve already proposed once, I’m not doing that again,” he warns and Sylvain can’t stop himself from laughing. 

“No, no; just actually asking rather than telling, perhaps?” Sylvain says but with no real bite. 

Felix looks back at him, face blank. “Well, who else would I have asked? It should have been obvious,” he says. 

Sylvain has to inhale at the sharp surge of affection that overtakes him; the years of mounting difficulties, tragedy, and slight but overwhelming victories which brings them to the here and now flashing before his eyes. 

“Felix Hugo Fraldarius, I’m going to hug you right now and don’t you dare try to stop me,” Sylvain says and Felix makes a face but endures the hug for a few moments despite them being in a public hallway, then wrestles free. 

“Enough. Now, manage to be on time for your duties. Although I suspect with Ashe around, I won’t have to worry about that,” Felix says as Sylvain clutches his chest dramatically. 

“As if I would, Ashe or not Ashe! I will take your wedding very seriously,” he says. 

Felix rolls his eyes. “Which brings me to this: what’s going on with your two? You’re avoid him and he’s giving you moon eyes whenever you cross paths.”

Sylvain almost stumbles as they turn the corner. If Felix has noticed, then it must be extremely obviously, especially if he’s taking the time to ask. 

“Nothing. What makes you think that?” he tries with a laugh but Felix just looks at him while they make their way out of the palace and into the grounds. 

The silence is unnerving, as Felix’s judgmental stares tend to be, and Sylvain has never been one to stand up to pretense. 

“It’s fine, I just...don’t know how to deal with something,” he says, because hell will freeze over before he tells Felix exactly what happened. 

They cross the grounds, wandering through gardens and nodding to those they pass as Sylvain’s mind finally lets go of its reigns and cycles through the events he wishes he could keep hidden. 

It’s just so entirely embarrassing; his own reactions to simple words in the bedroom. It’s not as if he’s never heard pleas or affirmations, or given his own instruction and told his partners what they do which he likes. It’s just, it’s never caused him to...under perform in such a way, especially as he was meant to be impressing on his first time with Ashe. 

He also doesn’t quite know how he feels about the extreme power Ashe’s words have over him. It’s certainly nothing anyone has ever had before; if anything Sylvain is usually the one calling the shots to different degrees. He’s never felt so utterly under someone’s thumb before. 

And he liked it. Obviously. 

Felix kicks at an idle stone bringing Sylvain back to the present. 

“Whatever it is, sort it out. You two work, for some reason I don’t understand,” Felix says which makes Sylvain smile, if a little sadly. 

“I’m not sure I do either,” he confesses, and Felix grips his arm tightly. 

“Do  _ not  _ start. I can see your mind spinning into that place where you think you aren’t good enough for him, so just stop. He loves you, you know that. And I will kill him if he breaks your heart,” Felix says without pause. 

Sylvain laughs again, swinging an arm around Felix. “Please don’t start promising to kill people.” 

“Who exactly are we trying to kill now?” 

They both spin as a voice calls to them, neither having noticed they’ve wandered into the part of the gardens reserved for taking tea, a reminiscent of Garreg Mach that Felix had called ‘sentimental drivel’ but without fail invites his fiance to tea whenever they both attend the palace. 

Ingrid, Ashe and Byleth are at a nearby table. Felix shrugs off Sylvain to close the gap, Sylvain following at a more sedate place. 

“I was hoping you’d come,” Byleth says warmly to Felix who once again blushes, Ingrid rolling her eyes before turning to Sylvain. 

“Who is he trying to kill?” she repeats. 

“No one, any one, it’s Felix,” Sylvain replies, as Felix swipes at him. 

Sylvain moves around to drop a kiss on Ashe’s head, who instantly looks up and gives him a bright smile. 

“Are you done for the day?” he asks, obviously eager, and although Sylvain has been purposefully more absent, he genuinely regrets when he has to shake his head. 

“We resume in...damn it, ten minutes,” he says, and Ingrid groans. 

“I wish these people would just agree to the terms already. Must they challenge every clause?” Ingrid says, putting down her tea cup and standing. 

“They’re fools,” Felix agrees, arm now around Byleth, who places down her own cup. 

“I am sure his Majesty can cut this afternoon’s meeting short. It may motivate them to make a decision quicker, seeing as there are only two more days,” she muses, and looks up at Felix, who smiles back down. 

“It would be nice to see you this evening,” Ashe says, drawing his attention. 

Sylvain nods, still a tightness in his throat at the fact that there is no way to escape the conversation of the evening. Thankfully, the afternoon is full of pompous posturing so much so that Byleth and Dimitri are both too angry for it to continue, and his lack of concentration is not missed. 

He cannot avoid it any longer. After a pleasant dinner with his old friends, he walks in hand with Ashe back to their room. The walk is a little tense, but Sylvain tried to keep Ashe close, shoulders touching as their hands are clasped while he tries to wonder how to speak of this. 

He knows he needs to apologise, for Ashe doesn't deserve this treatment, so it is the first thing out of his mouth when their door is shut. 

“I’m sorry. I know I’ve been distant,” he says, as Ashe turns to regard him before shaking his head. 

“I understand you’ve been busy. But... I feel like there’s something else to it,” he says, and Sylvain is deeply aware of both the space between them and the way his cheeks begin to heat. 

The need to be close, to hold Ashe while he talks, puts him on edge for a moment. All of this leaves him too vulnerable for his liking; he has barriers, walls so crafted from as long as he can remember that it is still difficult to know how to lower them. Comfort in touch is not something he has permitted himself to feel. 

But that is a new part of this connection between them, so he inhales, blows out the breath and walks forward swiftly before bending down and burying his head in Ashe’s neck. Ashe’s arms go around him instantly, clutching him tightly. 

“Sylvain, what is it? I’m here for you. You can tell me,” Ashe says, voice pure comfort and warmth, hand running through the short strands of his hair on his neck. 

Sylvain just revels in the embrace for a moment, reluctant to let go when Ashe speaks again. 

“This is about the other night, isn’t it? Did you not enjoy it?” 

“What? No!” Sylvain says abruptly, rising up to meet Ashe’s gaze. 

Ashe shakes his head, but doesn’t let go. “Sylvain, it’s obvious something about that evening is bothering you. Please, talk to me. I know it’s...awkward, talking about such intimate things, but it’s the only way to sort this out,” he says, honest as ever, only a tad embarrassed by the flush on the bridge of his nose. 

Sylvian nods, and then sighs as he cups Ashe’s face, bending down to kiss him softly before pulling back. 

“I promise you, it has nothing to do with lack of enjoyment, believe me,” he says with a rough laugh. 

Ashe frowns. “What exactly does that mean?” 

Sylvain groans, and moves to sit down on the bed, dreading what’s about to unfold. Ashe follows, sitting beside him and taking his hand in his. 

“I mean, you were there, right? You obviously know how much I...enjoyed it,” he says, having to look down at his lap because he cannot believe he’s having to discuss this. 

“Wait, that’s what you’ve been worried about. That you enjoy it enough to—” 

“It’s not exactly something to be proud of,” Sylvain hisses, having to take his hand out of Ashe’s in pure embarrassed frustration, but Ashe doesn’t let him get far, gripping onto his wrist tightly. 

“Sylvain,” he calls, voice server, ensuring Sylvain draws his gaze back. Ashe’s look serious. Sylvain shakes his head. 

“I am...I can be better than that. I don’t know what happened, and it’s incredibly embarrassing to have—” but he’s cut off, which is probably a good thing as he doesn’t think he has the words. 

“It’s not, Sylvain. I mean, I see why you would think so, I understand but...isn’t it good, to find something so pleasurable you can’t hold back?” he says, his tone of voice dropping a little. 

Sylvain swallows at the cadence and looks up in time to see Ashe move, situating himself in his lap. Sylvain immediately reaching out to steady him by his hips. 

“Isn’t it good to learn something you really like? For me to know exactly what you want?” Ashe says, face so close to his that they are almost kissing,  _ could  _ be kissing if Sylvain tilts his chin just so. 

“Y-yes, but my err performance was—” 

“So good, Sylvain. You made me feel amazing, you always make me feel so cared for. I always feel so lucky to be with you,” Ashe says, before he is the one to break and kiss. 

It’s the words again combined with the kiss which have Sylvain moaning on first touch, cock already twitching with interest as Ashe must be able to feel from his position in Sylvain’s lap. The kiss begins as dramatic, Sylvain drawn and overtaken by the stirring and boiling in his veins that rapidly becomes ferocious. Sylvain adds teeth and Ashe adds tongue until it’s a glorious mess of sighs and moans. 

Sylvain cannot help but grind up as Ashe is right there, hands still on his hips so he can almost control the motion, Ashe gasping as he’s rocked forward. But with it, the kiss breaks, Ashe leaning back. 

“Can I touch you? Make you feel as good as you made me?” he asks, and Sylvain just manages to nod at Ashe’s genuine enthusiasm, heartbeat rocketing. He doesn’t think he’s ever been with anyone who has taken his pleasure as serious as this, who has even cared that much one way or another. 

It strikes him hard and out of the moment, only returning when he feels Ashe’s warm hand on his pants, undoing the fastenings while occasionally brushing his length with his knuckles, making Sylvain start. 

“Sorry, I’ll take care of you soon,” Ashe whispers, kissing him as he manages to pull down his pants and reaches into his small clothes. 

Sylvan moans at the first touch, Ashe’s mouth not enough to stifle the sound. Ashe too makes a small gasp as Sylvain kisses him with less finesse and more force while he gets his hand across the length of Sylvain and starts to jerk him slowly. 

It’s not a smooth movement, Ashe obviously not experienced at this, but Sylvain is still hard in his hand at the warmth and spark of his touch. They break at Sylvain’s insistence, quick mumbled words to reposition so Sylvain’s clothes are fully out of the way and Ashe slicks up his hand with spit. 

Which is hotter than anything Sylvain’s seen in a long while, so he pulls Ashe down for a kiss as they return to their previous movements. However, Ashe obviously has a plan, for he pulls away from the kiss after just one stroke of Sylvain’s cock. Sylvain makes a sound of protest but Ashe doesn’t go too far, just leans into kiss his neck, lips by his ear. 

“Your kisses are amazing, but I want to hear you. See you. I like this so much, Sylvain. You don’t know how long I’ve imagined this, getting to touch you. Having you touch me,” he says, and Sylvain feels that deep shudder fly through him, Ashe’s strokes feeling more confident. 

“Yeah?” he can’t help but ask, wanting badly to know. 

“Yes. I wanted you for so long, and here you are in my arms. You’re always so kind and affectionate with me, and now I get to have you like this too,” he says, and Sylvain moans. 

“Ashe,” he says, voice verging on needy of all things, feels the grip on his cock become slicker, smoother, and he knows he’s leaking everywhere, thrusting his hips up in time with Ashe’s movements. 

He turns his head for a kiss which Ashe returns eagerly, their mouths warm and wet, Sylvain gasping for each breath given. He can feel the build up, the heat and slight sweat on his brow as Ashe uses his free hand to cup his cheek. And as soon as Sylvain parts for a gulp of air, he speaks once more. 

“I can’t wait to have everything with you, Sylvain. Kiss down your chest, taste you in my mouth. You were so good to me the other night, I’ve never felt like that before,” he praises, and Sylvain truly does whine then, a hiccuping gasp coming out as the pressure builds to an almost incredible level, spurred on by want and words. 

Then, Ashe kisses the shell of his ear and whispers, “I can’t wait to have you above me and inside me.” 

And Sylvain loses it. 

Just like last time it is a surprise race to completion, a shout of his response; but this time he pushes forward to ensure he’s kissing Ashe as he comes, or at least an attempt of a kiss in his heightened state. 

He comes down with more controlled kisses, using his waning energy to ensure Ashe is given all the affection he can muster in the afterglow as he feels his boyfriend’s own enhanced energy. Yet despite this when the kiss ends, Ashe only looks at his with clear car. 

“See? Isn’t it good not to hold back?” he says, clearly happy. 

And Sylvain nods, before his smile turns devious. 

“And now I think it’s my turn not to hold back.” he promises, Ashe laughing as he drives forward for the first of many more kisses of the night.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/)!
> 
> More FE3H fics coming soon (including some Sylvashe...)


End file.
